


Ben

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [26]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves Gets a Hug, Ben Hargreeves Lives, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s02e09 743, Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sibling Bonding, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020, mention of possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Ben saves Vanya as a final sacrifice...but, is it though?Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 30 - Ben
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: TUActober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Ben

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy with this one! Definitely another of my favorites!

Ben realized something was wrong with him the moment he entered that place. Could he really say it was a place though? It was Vanya’s mind after all. He brushed that thought away and walked through the halls until he found her crying in the corner. He kneeled next to her and helped her calm down, assuring her how their siblings would do anything to help her and keep her safe. 

When she stood up to go back, he couldn’t fight that feeling anymore. It started as a little pain, but it spread to his whole body leaving him with a cold sensation. Vanya realized that wasn’t supposed to happen and she asked him if she was the one doing that. Ben didn’t want to see her fall apart again and he tried his best to assure her that it was ok, he had been dead for all those years, there was nothing any of them could do, he was only lucky for having the chance to stick around with them through Klaus. The coldness was spreading fast and he knew he didn’t have much time anymore, so he only asked for a hug. Vanya didn’t even let him finish, she immediately pulled him close to her while Ben felt his body become particles of light floating around Vanya and disappearing after that. Before disappearing completely, he asked her to say something to Klaus.

That was what the end felt like, after all. This was what walking into the light was supposed to be. He didn’t have a body anymore, not even as a ghost, but he was still aware of his consciousness. That felt weird for a moment, but he got used to the idea. He didn’t have any idea of time anymore and everything was dark around him. He was wondering what would happen after that when he saw a little light glowing on the side of that place. Was it a room? He couldn’t say for sure. He got closer to that source of light and it got brighter as he approached that. It was weird, this light didn’t feel like the same one he saw when he died and Klaus told him it was ok to ignore. He was getting closer and closer to that light, until it started glowing so brightly that he got blind for a moment. Then, everything disappeared.

...  
  


Vanya woke up and got out of that chair, trying to not look too much at the agents on the floor. She didn’t want to think about that now. She left the room and saw Allison, Diego and Klaus by the end of the hallway. They were slowly getting up and all of them had a few bruises on their faces. 

“Are you ok?”, she asked when she got closer enough.

“Physically or emotionally?”, Klaus asked with a tired voice. 

“You’re alive”, Diego said slowly pulling himself to a sitting position.

“Did we save the world or what?”, Klaus asked while also trying to sit.

“I think so”, Allison sighed. 

Klaus blinked a few times, slowly lifting his hands to his head.

“Guys, I think things are too quiet here”, he said moving his eyes around them.

“Of course it is, Klaus, all the agents died or ran away”, Diego said trying to stand up.

“No, I mean things are too quiet up here”, Klaus gestured to his head. Allison and Diego exchanged a confused look between themselves. “I’m not listening to Ben anymore. Yes, I know I said he wasn’t here, but I lied, he has been with me all this time and…”

“I know, I talked to him when he was possessing you”, Diego said.

“Wait, what are you both talking about? Ben possessed Klaus? How? Since when he could do this?”, Allison was confused about all of that and she slowly tried to stand up. 

“It’s actually something that I recently found out that I can do. A little surprise from my powers, I think”, Klaus said getting on his feet and using the wall for support. “Anyway, Ben was always talking in my ear and I bet he would be talking a lot in a situation like this, but I don’t have any sign of him…”

“About that, there’s something I need to tell you, Klaus. Something Ben asked me to tell you”, Vanya said in a small voice. Klaus turned to her with a confused look and wide eyes.

“He possessed you too? I hope he didn’t make you feel sick like he did with me!”

“No, no! He saved me! I don’t know exactly how but he was inside of my mind and he helped me come back here. But, something happened when we were coming back…”

“What...what happened?”, Klaus hesitated for a moment. Vanya took a deep breath to tell Klaus the message Ben asked her to when a noise behind her made all of them turn around.

A blue light was appearing in the middle of the hallway and it was getting bigger while a sound that seemed like electric waves took over the place. Allison, Diego, Klaus and Vanya took a few steps backwards to protect themselves from that. 

That blue light became a portal filled with light and they saw a vult walking towards that. Diego pulled a knife and got in position to fight whatever was coming their way. However, the moment that vult crossed the light and the portal closed, the silence was broken by the sound of his knife falling to the floor.

Ben was standing in front of them. Klaus was confused, because he looked exactly like the Ben he was used to seeing and he wondered if only he was seeing him. When he looked at Allison and Diego though, he realized he wasn’t seeing a ghost. Both of them had their mouths open in shock while Vanya couldn’t fight back the tears and the smile upon seeing him again. 

Klaus slowly walked towards Ben and poked him at his forehead. He was waiting for his finger to cross his brother’s head as it usually would, but he actually felt his skin. 

“Seriously, Klaus?”, Ben rolled his eyes in a mocking tone. “That’s your reaction when you see me back?”

“You’re here. You’re actually here...and alive!”, Klaus exclaimed letting a smile take over his face. “But, how?”

“I don’t know, I only saw a light and...ouch!”

Klaus pulled him into a hug so tight that Ben thought he would have a few broken ribs when his brother let him go, but he chuckled into Klaus’ shoulder and let his arms hug Klaus too. Allison and Diego quickly joined them into a group hug, followed immediately by Vanya. 

“I don’t know how you’re back here, but I’m so glad to have you back with us!”, Allison said when all of them finally broke the hug.

“I have no idea either”, Ben said without stopping smiling. “After Vanya came back, I was in somewhere dark, it was like a room. Then, a light appeared and I followed it until it became this portal and saw all of you here.”

“Maybe it’s something about your powers…”, Klaus said and Diego turned to him with a frown. . “What? He can open a portal in his stomach for the tentacles, why not open a portal from the other side to here?”

“It actually makes sense”, Vanya agreed and Klaus gave her a thumbs up. 

“I only know that I’m happy to talk to the real you and not the one who was in Klaus’ body”, Diego said in a mocking tone.

“Hey, I’m still here!” Klaus said while crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I missed being part of this”, Ben said laughing. “I missed all of you so much!”


End file.
